My Kuro Oc
by ShatteredDreamscape
Summary: So, basically, this is a summary of my Kuro OC Amy Scout Darlington. Please R and R, as I would like to know wether you thought she was a *gulp* dare i say it.. MARY SUE.


DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE (sadly D:) EXCEPT MY OC~ ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS

~~NAME~~  
Amy /Scout/ Darlington.

/Scout is her nickname - it's more of a mockery towards her because "A scout is always prepared" and she does virtually everything last minute XD/

~~AGE~~  
14 Years Old (yet appears to be slightly older)

~~INFO~~  
Her mother died in childbirth, and her father committed suicide from despair when she was just 3. She used to live with her grandparents, but they made their hatred towards her very clear by beating her for the slightest thing - they blamed her for her mother's death - if she hadn't been born their beloved daughter would still be alive.. Shortly after her father's death she moved in with said grandparents, and lived with them until she was nine. A few weeks after her ninth birthday, she woke up to an empty house. No servants, nobody. She went up to her grandparents room to find them dead, from unknown causes. This was when she made a contract with a demon called Reuben. Her mark is at the base of her spine. Her family is known as "The Queen's Horses" - Her father used to breed and back horses for the queen to use in cavalry work. Her butler refuses to let her work with any of the horses as it is "unladylike and she may be injured", so she has a team of grooms who take care of them for her (however, she does sneak out to go and see them alot) She lives in the Darlington Estate(outskirts of London) with acres of beautiful land surrounding it.

~~PERSONALITY~~  
Scout is a generally happy girl with a rather silly sense of humor displaying childish behavior towards those she likes. Scout has a rather stubborn nature, and can be /very/ sarcastic, and once she has an idea she won't forget it quickly. However, she can lose her temper rather quickly, and when she does, she tends to say things she later regrets. She enjoys drawing, singing and playing the piano. She also dances but only on social occasions.

~~APPEARANCE~~  
Scout has normal green eyes, and shoulder length blonde hair (with a sort of side fringe that covers her left eye).

She is often seen wearing a baby blue dress when at home with riding boots. When she goes on the hunt, she wears a black hacking jacket and cream breeches with a crop and black boots. When in town, mostly she wears a plain violet dress, and when attending parties or balls she wears a red or blue dress with elbow length white gloves and a Small black choker necklace.

~~E-ZONE~~  
Scout's "Ezone" if you like is the back of her neck. She will often freeze up or shudder when it is touched (depending on who by)

~~SCARS~~  
Scout has no scars but sometimes walks with a slight limp, probably due to an accident riding her horse in an "unladylike" fashion (Not sidesaddle).

~~Habits~~  
Scout has a few bad habits. She swears alot and smokes considering she is a "Lady Of The Manor"

~~RELATIONSHIPS~  
Alois Trancy: She gets along quite well with Alois, as their behavior is quite similar.

Claude Faustus: Scout displays a general dislike towards Claude. It is unknown whether this is out of fear or personality clash. She doesn't seem to be comfortable standing /too/ near him or being alone with him - she'd much rather others around too. He finds it amusing to torture the poor girl, and often stands /directly/ behind her (something she doesn't like) The reason of this is yet unknown.

Hannah: Scout seems to pity Hannah somewhat, after the eye gouging incident a while back. She will not hesitate to stick up for Hannah if she believes Alois is being unreasonable.

Thompson, Canterbury and Timber: Scout hasn't really spoken to the triplets, as they seem afraid of her for some reason.

Bard: Scout gets along very well with Bard, often sitting outside the kitchen with him smoking, while Finnian keeps watch for Ciel and Sebastian.

Finnian: Scout quite likes Finnian, and treats him rather like a younger brother.

Pluto: Scout doesn't like Pluto all that much, as he once attacked her faithful dog Axel. She would throw a ball simply to get rid of him.

Ciel Phantomhive: Scout quite likes Ciel, and seems to enjoy his company most of the time. She knows he has a kind heart somewhere under all that seriousness!

Sebastian Michaelis: Again, Scout seems to be quite civil towards Sebastian, treating him rather nicely.

Reuben: Reuben is Scout's butler. He has black hair, similar to Sebastian's, with glowing sapphire eyes. He does alot for Scout, and she treats him well. She doesn't expect him to do as much as Claude and Sebastian do for the Earls though. His last name is unknown.

Likes: Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive, Pastries, Open Spaces & Fresh air

Dislikes: Claude Faustus, Bard's cooking, small spaces

Theme: watch?v=pOf3kYtwASo  
I hate to say it, but it's so fitting~

So what do you guys think of ,y OC? Is she a Mary Sue? And this is a WIP.. Please Review~


End file.
